Why?
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: Po confronts tigress on why she pushed him out of the way. Oneshot, Tipo (Completed)


**(A/N: I believe tigress did get hit, but for those of you who don't then in this story tigress did get hit with the canon ball when she pushed po out of the way. And I don't want to hear 'Aria how the frick did she survive the hit' I don't know, she's tigress, that's pretty self explanatory isnt it?)**

 **Warning: bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

"Their all done. You should be fine now and remember no training for 2 months, drink lots of water and get lots rest." The healer instructed as she finished wrapping tigress's waist, healing ointment was applied to her injuries and the bandages were tightly secured. The healer got up, packed her things and left.

Tigress sighed, sat down on her bed and proceeded to put on her shirt. They were currently staying at a guest house which was provided by the masters of gongmen city, shifu had told all of them that a healer would come by in the afternoon to examine them. In the end her diagnosis was 'severe burns on the torso and 7 broken ribs.'

Knock knock.

She looked up and saw po walk in, po noticed that her shirt was still unclasped and immediately covered his eyes, tigress could see a very faint blush on his face but then looked down and finished getting dressed "you can look now." She said and po uncovered his eyes. Po saw a chair in the corner of the room, picked it up and moved it so it was a good 5 feet away from the bed. He sat down and looked at tigress "what did the doctor say?" Tigress took a deep breath and exhaled "she said I have severe burns on my torso and 7 broken ribs so no training for 2 months." She finished with sigh.

They stayed silent for a while before po decided to speak "why did you do it?" His tone was serious. Tigress tilted her head to one side "why did I do what?" She asked "push me out of the way?" She stayed silent.

"you took the shot for me. Why did you take the shot for me?"

Silence.

"it could have killed you-"

"I'd rather it be me than you." She interrupted.

"w-wha? How can you say that?" Po stuttered.

"If I had died nothing would have changed, you would have still defeated shen and everything would have ended just fine. On the other hand if you had died shen would have managed to leave the docks and wreck havoc all over China, I wanted to prevent that so when I saw him light the canon I pushed you out of the way." She finished looking him dead in the eyes.

po looked at her mouth agape.

"are you serious right now? tigress do you realize how crazy you sound I mean it makes sense but it's not right, if you died nothing would be fine. The valley of peace not to mention China would have lost one of the best masters it's ever had, the furious 5 would start being called the furious 4, their wouldn't be a master of the tiger style anymore because as far as I know your the only one, and I would have lost my best friend. What part of that is fine!?" By the time he finished talking he was in her face with his paws on her shoulders. Tigress could see the anger but also the sorrow in his eyes, he let her go and sat back down.

"If you died I wouldn't have found inner peace and defeated shen, do you realize that?" His face was calm but his voice held anger.

He's right, she knew he was.

"Say something." Po said but she remained silent.

Finally after contemplating her words she spoke "the reason why." She avoided eye contact "I pushed you out of the way was because I..." She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and looked at him "was because I didn't want to lose you again."

Po looked at her. confused "again...?"

"When you got shot back at the factory I thought you died, I didn't want that to happen again and risk you actually being killed and before I could even think about it, my body moved on its own and I pushed you." She sighed.

Po looked at her with saddened eyes "oh tigress..." He got up and stood in front of her, she looked up at him "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I'm not going to die and your not going to lose me. Now promise me your never going to do something like that ever again, I don't want you taking shots or hits for me ok."

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

Po bent down and hugged her, she tensed up and he let her go. The 2 warriors said there goodbyes and turned in for the night. Tigress fell asleep, and the vivid nightmares that awaited her began.

* * *

 **(A/N: that's it, I hope you liked it)**


End file.
